Sweatshirts and Hot Chocolate
by NowhereRd06
Summary: Kurt and Blaine should be used to cold winters but none of them have been quite like this.


It takes Kurt a while to get used to the cold in New York. Sure, Ohio had its winters but he could get away with thinner jackets when he had a heated car. It's more difficult now that all he has is the freezing subway or worse, the streets. He eventually learns that while heavy coats may not be the most fashionable thing, they are extremely important for the work commute. So he bites his cheek and buys a few that he deems Kurt Hummel worthy.

Blaine on the other hand is a completely different story. He bundles up with hats and scarves, sweatshirts and coats, and sometimes even puts on heavy boots that look far too good on Blaine's legs. Kurt wants to tell him he looks ridiculous but he can't because while he does look a little bit ridiculous, he's mostly just adorable. So he lets it be. A week into Blaine's first November in the city Kurt has more sweatshirts than he can bear to admit in his closet.

It's the last week of November when the heater goes. Neither of them is surprised since everything else in the apartment has conked out at some point over the past year Kurt has been there. The brick walls and hardwood floors do nothing to keep them warm so though he'll never admit it, Kurt is thankful for the amount of sweatshirts that seemingly appeared in the apartment after shopping trips. At least they're warm, comfortable, and more often than not smell like Blaine.

Kurt gets home early one Friday in December to find that Blaine went out to the store a few blocks down the street. He quickly changes into some pajama bottoms and one of the many sweatshirts hanging around. He tries kicking the heater, for the eight thousandth time, to try and get it running again. No luck. Blaine comes bursting through the door then, a huge smile on his face and carrying a green reusable shopping bag in his hand.

"It's snowing! Go look out the window!" Blaine says excitedly from the door, where he's brushing off said snow. Kurt does look out the window where heavy snowflakes are coming down outside.

"Go change, hun. What did you need to go to the store so desperately for?" Kurt goes back to the couch while Blaine makes his way to the bedroom.

"Look in the bag!" He doesn't really want to leave his warm spot on the couch but he does just to appease Blaine. He hears him shuffling around in the bedroom while he peaks inside the bag.

"Milk, cocoa powder, and vanilla? Am I missing something?" Kurt calls to Blaine. "I thought we had vanilla…"

"I drank the last of the milk this morning." Blaine says coming out of the bedroom. He's wearing flannel pajama bottoms rolled up at the knees and his favorite Dalton sweatshirt that's red and frayed but Blaine loves it too much to let it go. "And on the way home I thought about how much I would love some homemade hot chocolate. Coop and I used to make it all the time as kids."

"So you went out into the freezing cold to get ingredients for something you could have brought home from the coffee shop?" Kurt asks with a teasing smile.

"Trust me on this, Kurt. It's gonna taste great." Blaine walks to the counter and starts pulling out the saucepan and the sugar.

"Well I'll just watch you work then, Chef Anderson." Kurt kisses his cheek and settles himself at a bar stool on the other side of the counter.

Blaine sets to work immediately humming while pouring the sugar, milk, and cocoa into the pan to heat up. The stuff smells good, he can't deny.

"_Like a song of love that clings to me,"_ Kurt catches Blaine singing quietly at the stove. "_How the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more unforgettable in every way." _Blaine is swaying his hips down, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips. Kurt smiles and watches him with pure love. "_And forever more that's how you'll stay." _Blaine turns around, spoon in his hand as a microphone and looks Kurt in the eyes with a small smile of his own. "_That's why darling, it's incredible how someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable too." _

Kurt reaches across the counter to pull Blaine by the neck of his sweater and kisses him firmly on the lips, still smiling. Blaine catches his neck before he has the chance to break away and pulls him back in for another kiss. They pull away after a moment a little more breathless than before.

"It's gonna burn, Blaine." Kurt says softly. Blaine's eyes widen.

"Shoot!" He quickly turns back to the pan and pulls it off the heat before it can start to boil.

Kurt laughs and pulls out two mugs from the cabinet. Blaine's is an Ohio Bucks mug that Burt got him for Christmas last year and Kurt's is a _Chicago_ mug that he and Blaine had picked up from a flea market over the summer. Blaine pours the fresh hot chocolate into the mugs and hands Kurt his. They make their way back to the couch where Blaine sits down in the right corner before lifting his arm out for Kurt to curl in next to him. He pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over them.

"This is delicious." Kurt says after he's taken a sip.

"It's a special treat, just for you." Blaine takes a sip of his own and tucks himself further into the couch.

"You're kind of perfect, Blaine Anderson. You know that, right?" Kurt turns his head to catch Blaine's eye with a smile.

"Well, you my darling are unforgettable." Blaine tilts his head and kisses Kurt where he can reach him in the corner of his mouth.

Kurt curls in tighter to Blaine, tucks his feet under the couch cushion, and lays his head on Blaine's shoulder. It may have taken Kurt quite a while to get used to the cold in New York but he certainly doesn't mind it anymore.


End file.
